The present invention relates to drill chucks for use with drills or with electric or pneumatic power drivers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a keyless drill chuck assembly having a central bore with a trilobe profile configured to receive a triangular and hexagonally shaped drill bit shank interchangeably and a quick release mechanism configured to receive the drill bit shanks automatically.
There are a variety of different drill chucks involving different tool locking mechanisms. For example, there are jawed chucks, which have many dogs or jaw-like members that are tightened to lock the tool in place. Often the jaws will be tightened or loosened with the help of a chuck key, which is a wrench-like tool made for the purpose of tightening and loosening the shafts of tools in the chuck. However, there are many jawed chucks of the keyless variety, which involve the tightening and loosening of tools therein by hand force alone. Keyless designs offer the convenience of quicker and easier “chucking” and “unchucking,” i.e., tightening and loosening the tool in the chuck, but have lower gripping force to hold the tool. Additionally, there are collet chucks, which rather than having jaws, have collets, which are flexible collars or sleeves that fit closely around the tool or workpiece and grip it when squeezed.
When employing the majority of these chucks, however, it is often difficult for a user to quickly change a drill bit for another. For instance, the majority of chucks can neither accept different drill bits, which then requires the changing of the chuck altogether if a different drill bit is required, nor have releasing mechanisms that enable a user to change the drill bit without having to manipulate the chuck with their hands. For instance, the majority of jawed chucks require the use of a chuck key, which is a wrench-like tool requiring a user to insert the key into the chuck and twist and turn the key in order to tighten or loosen the drill bit. Moreover, the majority of chucks are developed to enable only one type of drill bit to be inserted therein. Furthermore, there are instances when a chuck's releasing mechanism is not directly accessible by a user, thereby requiring the user to manipulate the tool more than necessary. These are setbacks that slows a user's work and makes it awkward for him or her to quickly exchange one drill bit shank for another. Thus, there is a need for a drill chuck assembly in which both a triangular and hexagonal drill bit shank may be inserted and secured automatically therein.